The Kareoke Bar!
by DemonLordOnigawa
Summary: Rating just to be safe, language, drunk people. Looks like a Kareoke Bar Party! PROBABLY ONE OF THE WORST THINGS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. The humor is going back to it and laughing my ass off. XD DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Welcome to another story by Kashibara Inc.! This is my first (sad, sad attempt) at a lighthearted story(...and the fact that I don't feel like writing more serious stuff right now...) The few lucky authors will be added...  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon (Demoonica and her character Zander)  
  
Matthias Drake the White Raven (Matthias)  
  
Dante Tanaskae (Dante or Koru [his Yami])  
  
Monkzup  
  
Schala85 (Schala and her characters Mau and Valon)  
  
Muse- And I'll be the presenter!  
  
Saka- Don't forget about me...just because I was in ONE chapter of Pharaoh, doesn't mean you should forget me...  
  
Well...Let's get started!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Anime character's mentioned in this story. I also do no t own any above mentioned authors or their characters. I DO own Kimiko and Saka! SO THERE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KAREOKE!KAREOKE!KAREOKE!KAREOKE!KAREOKE!KAREOKE!KAREOKE!KAREAOKE!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prelude- The Saturday the Started Out Boring  
By: Kimiko Kashibara  
  
Kimiko was bored. Very bored. It was a beautiful day in Domino City, sunny, very slight overcast, temperatures about 70 degrees, with a slight breeze to accompany the weather. But it was still boring.  
  
Sighing Kimiko picked up the phone and dialed Anzu.  
  
"Hi! You've reached the Mizaki residence! Gomen, but I'm out right now. Just leave your message after the beep! ~beep~"  
  
Kimiko sighed again, "Hey Anzu-chan! Sorry I missed you...I was just wondering if you'd meet me at the Kareoke Bar later. Seeya. ~click~"  
  
She plopped onto her bed in a defeated manner. "Darn. Well...Maybe Mau's not busy?"  
  
Kimiko made her way down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In her room, Mau was doing homework drearily. "This is such a waste of a beautiful Saturday..."  
  
There came a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
Finding an excuse to stop, Mau threw her pencil down and opened the door.  
  
"Kimiko? Aren't you doing homework?" Mau asked.  
  
"Done." Kimiko replied dryly, then brightened, "Wanna go to the Kareoke Bar? Onigai? Onigaiiii???"  
  
Mau smiled back and winked, "Let's see if we can persuade Valon to come, ne?"  
  
Kimiko blushed, "Mau~~~~!"  
  
Mau laughed and straightened her schoolwork, "I'll invite a few other people too..."  
  
Kimiko nodded and went to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimiko invited Yuugi, Demoonica, Matthias, and Anzu.  
  
Yuugi invited Jounouchi and Yami, who couldn't come.  
  
Jounouchi invited Honda, who was already coming with Anzu.  
  
Demoonica decided to bring Zander along.  
  
Matthias invited Yuusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabaka-I mean -bara... Monkzup tagged along as well as Botan, Shizuru and Keiko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mau persuaded Valon (so Saka HAD to come) and invited Bakura, who invited Malik.  
  
And Bakura decided to ask Dante to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so It starts...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/n: Well folks! It looks like the Prelude is pretty short! Don't worry. If I get enough encouragement a.k.a Reviews, I'll have the next chapter up pretty fast! Well. That's all fol-Oops. Copyright. Ja ne, Minna!! 


	2. Val's Break Dancing and the Zanderriffic...

A/n: TWO REVIEWS!! On the first day. Wow. Well...whatever...I feel so happy! I think I'll write!! Oh and they don't actually start singing till like, chapter three.  
  
Saka- Don't forget about meeeee!!  
  
Valon- ...^^;  
  
Val- *sweatdrops* How could we forget about you...?  
  
K.K.- Awwww! *glomps Val* Well dawgs, let's get started!!  
  
Muse- Dawgs...?  
  
Disclaimer: Just go the chapter one for the good one. I don't own author's characters or Anime characters. I DO own Saka, Kimiko, Muse, Zero, and Aken!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Start the Chapter!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two- Val's Break Dancing and the Zander-riffic Chapter  
By: Kimiko Kashibara  
  
Mau and Kimiko made their way to the Domino University dormitories, chatting happily.  
  
"Do you think we could?" Kimiko asked eagerly.  
  
Mau giggled, "I don't see why not..."  
  
Finally reaching the room they were searching for, Mau grinned at Kimiko before knocking.  
  
"What do you want?" Came a slightly disgruntled voice, "No I don't have time to go with you guys, I'm busy stu-" Val swung the door open and adjusted his glasses.  
  
Kimiko and Mau beamed.  
  
"Oh...I didn't know it was you two." Val rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his lavender hair slightly, "I thought you were my so-called 'friends'..." (A/n: Val is Valon's Hikari.)  
  
Val backed away from the door to allow the two girls to enter, "I'll separate with Valon..."  
  
"Kimiko and I came to persuade you to come with us to the Kareoke Bar." Mau answered, throwing an empty ramen cup into the trash.  
  
Val frowned, "I thought Valon was going with you...?"  
  
Mau smiled, "He is."  
  
Val considered this for a moment, "Sorry. I've got a test to study for."  
  
Kimiko replied with a chibi-eyed look, "Pweeeeeese? You're one of the only one's who can break dance..."  
  
"Oooooohhh I see where this is going...no. No way. I'm gonna study."  
  
Kimiko clasped her hands together, and did the best puppy eyes in her arsenal, "Pwiddy Pweeeeeseeeeee?"  
  
In the end, the girls won over Val and he followed them their next stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demoonica Darkmoon spun in her computer chair when the doorbell rang. She glanced back at the computer screen and 'ackd' before starting to type again.  
  
"Zander! You get it!! I'm busy here!" She called.  
  
"Why?" Came Zander Maxwell's reply.  
  
Demoonica grumbled, "Because I asked...? Just hurry up and get the door!"  
  
Zander trudged to the door slowly (making sure Demoonica saw) and leisurely turned the knob. (By now the doorbell pushing was frantic 'dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong...')  
  
Demoonica glared from over her shoulder.  
  
"All right." Zander swung the door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, Mau, Valon, Kimiko, Demoonica, Zander, Jounouchi, Yuugi, Bakura, Malik, and Saka (a/n: Kimiko's 11 year old brother.) were able to sit at the largest up front tables. (There were three reserved.)  
  
Now all everyone else had to do was wait for the rest of the party to get there. (Matthias and the Urameshi group, Dante, Monkzup, Anzu, and Honda.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a back table in the shadows, two trench-coat clad figures sat along with two robed figures, looking extra mysterious.  
  
"Can't I??" The first asked.  
  
"No." Said the second firmly, "No glomping, you'll blow our surprise."  
  
The first figure sighed.  
  
"What about me?, I'm still here for ya Mistress..." said one of the robed figures, grinning.  
  
"Baka..." answered the first figure.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/n: Well...I wonder who the 'mysterious people are....the partying will start next chappie folks!! Sorry it's a little short. I'll make it up to you promise!!!  
  
~Next time! 'Demoonica's Maxwell Mix-up!'~ 


	3. Demoonica's Maxwell Mixup!

A/n: Hello peeps! Kimiko back with the next chappie of The Kareoke Bar!!  
  
Muse- And I actually get some lines this time! *is happy*  
  
Zero- *hits Muse's head* OKAY BAKA!! *whap* The chapter is about to start!!  
  
Muse- Okay, okay....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own! There happy?! I own Kimiko and Saka!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Demoonica!Demoonica!Demoonica!Maxwell!!Demoonica!Demoonica!Demoonica! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three- Demoonica's Maxwell Mix-up  
By: Kimiko Kashibara  
  
Val sat at the table, wondering how in the heck he had gotten dragged into this, when an angry shout came from the bar area.  
  
"THIS is not sake! I ordered sake dammit!!"  
  
The rest of the table looked curiously toward the bar.  
  
The bartender tried to reason, "I'm sorry sir, but you are only 16 and..."  
  
"Like Hell I'm only sixteen!!" An angry gold-haired Koru pounded the table. His eyes glowed an angry crimson.  
  
The bartender finally realized his mistake, but was two seconds too late as the angry Yami had already begun to lift a bar stool above his head.  
  
"Oops. He's a demon..." He laughed nervously, "Um...sir...I...AHHHH!! DON'T HURT MEEEEE!! I PROMISE NEVER TO LEAVE THE TOILET SEAT UP AGAIN!!"  
  
Koru growled, "Too late." He said, eyes flashing. His pendant began to glow gold.  
  
Bakura blinked, "Well...that's the end of that guy."  
  
But before Koru could release his assault, Kimiko ran to him and placed both hands upon his shoulder. Mau followed, brandishing her Millennium Arm Guard glow.  
  
"Koru, the poor man doesn't deserve it." Kimiko said.  
  
Koru blinked, "Eh...? Who'r you...? Oh I remember. You're that girl who's the friend of Bakura's girlfriend right? Okay fine..."  
  
"And the Priestess of the Millennium Items..." she muttered.  
  
"And the Priestess of the Millenniu-Oh...oops? Heh..." Koru grinned sheepishly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the table, Demoonica was having a few of her own problems. Drumming her fingers impatiently on the table-top, she sighed and looked toward the bathrooms again.  
  
"How long does a guy take to use the bathroom anyway?" She finally asked Malik, who was sitting next to her.  
  
Malik just shrugged, "Depends..."  
  
Demoonica made an anime face, "Never mind..." she got up and walked toward the bathroom area. Once there, she saw a brunette with braided hair who looked shockingly like Zander (If you only saw the back of his head...) come out of the men's room. Of course, Demoonica took the guy to be Zander.  
  
"There you are! I've been waiting ten minutes! Zander Maxwell, If you do that again..." She grabbed his braid (which looked strangely silver- brown, but was shrugged off as the lighting) and dragged him back toward the table.  
  
"M-Miss...I'm not Zan-"  
  
Demoonica interrupted him without looking back, "Don't make excuses Zander, sheesh."  
  
Meanwhile, In the Men's Room...  
  
"...and that's how you use a Chinese Toilet." a man with wild green hair said.  
  
Zander blinked at his reflection, "Wow...I always wondered how they did it...Thanks Spike."  
  
The man named Spike grinned coolly, "Yep. Well. I need a cig... Later." He turned and walked out the door.  
  
Zander shrugged and dried his hands with a paper towel. (A/n: I HATE those cheap-o paper towels...) Walking out the door, he came out just in time to see a man in robes and a braid being dragged away by Demoonica.  
  
Before he could call to her, he was grabbed by his braid from behind.  
  
"THERE you are Muse. You're gonna have to be the announcer, the old guy who WAS goin' to do it ran when that Koru guy had a hissy-fit... Hey where are your robes? Well...Nevermind. Just come on!" A girl in a trench coat dragged him away.  
  
Poor Zander didn't even gat a word in hedge wise before he was dragged away to the back table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the front tables, Koru was muttering darkly about the horrible service and decided to let his Hikari, Dante, take over.  
  
The rest of the table was watching the stage, where a guy with long wavy silver hair and blue eyes was singing (and dancing) seductively. Everything about the guy seemed to revolve around sex. Even the way his clothes (black ragged sleeveless shirt and black pants) fitted him made everything about his appearance seem, well, seductive.  
  
"Baby I can't stop  
  
My mind from slipping  
  
Every six seconds or less  
  
Preoccupation of the opposite sex  
  
And you're the one I blame  
  
For making me go crazy  
  
I think of you in different ways  
  
Fourteen thousand times a day  
  
Victoria's Secret I've been keepin'  
  
And its getting harder all the time  
  
I can't keep it undercover  
  
I need your soft lips kissing mine"  
  
The guy on stage, Aken, started dancing to the beat, letting all his sex appeal show shamelessly.  
  
"Every six seconds  
  
My body starts begging  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin' me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
(Until you give me some)"  
  
I picture you in red matte lipstick  
  
Smudgin' all over me  
  
Leaving a mark on my fantasy  
  
Or swimming in water wearing nothing but moonlight  
  
Both of us soaking wet (splash)  
  
Half way to the towel is as far as we get"  
  
Aken winked at all the people watching, taking full advantage of his deep blue eyes. A few of the girls (excluding our party sitting at the front) fainted.  
  
"Victoria's Secret I've been keepin'  
  
And its getting harder all the time  
  
I can't keep it undercover  
  
I need your soft lips kissing mine  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin'  
  
Your sweet thing is messin' me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
(Until you give me some)"  
  
He began to dance again, letting his hair flail wildly.  
  
"Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin'  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin' me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
(Until you give me some)  
  
Girl you've got the power until you give me some  
  
Thoughts of you keep swimming through my brain  
  
Baby night and day  
  
And I cannot concentrate on anything  
  
But this urge I have inside  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin'  
  
Your sweet thing is messin' me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
(Until you give me some)  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin'  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin' me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
(Until you give me some)  
  
Girl you got the power until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds"  
  
As the song ended, Aken gave a final pose before jumping of the stage. As he walked toward the back, his robes replaced his tattered black shirt and black pants.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/n: Well. That's the end of that chapter! It was SOOOOO much fun writing!! XD!! And you can tell which of my muses three helped with this chapter...  
  
Aken- Me of course. *wink*  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed! I loved the Chinese Toilet part...  
  
Zero- I helped a little too...  
  
That's right! You did!! Gomen, Zero-kun!!  
  
THANKS SCHALA AND DEMOONICA!!  
  
~Next Time: The Singing Starts! A Romantic Showdown!~ 


End file.
